Main Page
Jc Caylen is a YouTuber who participates in five channels: [https://www.youtube.com/user/lifewithJc/videos jccaylen], [https://www.youtube.com/user/jccaylen/videos lifewithjc], [https://www.youtube.com/user/our2ndlife/videos our2ndlife], KianandJc and [https://www.youtube.com/user/thesedudez/videos theseDudez] (which has been inactive since May of 2013. He started youtube in September 2010. O2L also ended in December 2014 which was very sad and unexpected for the majority of the fans; however, they decided to split as they wanted to focus harder on their main channels as they felt their content was lacking. Jc and his best friend, Kian Lawley took this opportunity to start their own channel, titled 'KianandJc'. The posted their first video on 19th January 2015, approximately 6 (in june) months since O2L split. The channel was created on July 27th 2014, and since then, has gained almost 1 million subscibers. The channel has exactly 997,200 subscribers.) Jc's real name is Justin Caylen Castillo, but got his nickname 'Jc' in elementary school. This nickname has stuck and has become a name which everyone refers to him as. Jc's real name is Justin Caylen Castillo, but he legally changed his name to Justin Cloud Caylen. This name comes from his love of clouds and the outdoors. He is a Mexican-American . He was born on September 11, 1992 and is 22 years old . He has 2 sisters: Jaylyn, Ava Grace, and a brother, Joe Felix. Joe Felix and Jaylyn are from his mom's side of the family who live in San Antonio, TX. Ava Grace is from his dads, and she lives in Houston, TX. He is from Houston, TX and San Antonio, also in Texas. Jc currently lives in Los Angeles, California. Jc's current girlfriend is Milena Fernandes, they met in Los Angeles.They have not told it yet because they are trying to keep it on the down low. Milena's twitter is @truecaylengirl. She talked with some Jc girls on twitter and she seems really sweet. He is a member of popular American YouTube collab channel, O2L (our2ndlife), with his friends Ricky Dillon, Kian Lawley, Trevor Moran , Connor Franta, and Sam Pottorff He has a dog named Wishbone, who stars in many of his and O2L's videos and a cat named Vega which he bought with his exgirlfriend Lia Marie Johnson. His current roommate, Kian Lawley, also has a dog named Hazel. He also has 2 other dogs (Little Rat and Lily) at his Texas Home. He has a tattoo on his right wrist, is a cloud, which is the symbol he is known by on YouTube. And a dream catcher, world, compass/dream catcher and wing on his left arm. He also has another tattoo on his right arm that is a palm tree that symbolizes O2L's first show in Hawaii. He also has a quote, a wishbone, and a smiley face. O2L broke up late December of 2014 He loves Arizona tea, Vans, beanies, sour candy, and SnapBacks. Also, he loves Vega (his pet cat) and Wishbone, his pet dog which he has had ever since he was growing up. He used to live in the O2L house in California with Ricky Dillion, Connor Franta and Kian Lawley, but Jc currently lives with Kian Lawley and a close friend named Joseph, more commonly known as JJ, who is Kian and Jc's photographer. He dated fellow YouTuber Lia Marie Johnson (Lia stars in the movie 'Expelled' along side Viner, Cameron 'Cam' Dallas) but they broke up. he is 5'7 Stay Cloudy :D Category:Browse Category:His ma couzin Category:Idk Category:Ok Category:Kian lawley Category:Hi mom